The Challenge
by TacitPaucity
Summary: Both stubborn. Neither willing to back down. They love a challenge. Rated M for future content. Reviews much appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Cerulean skies riddled with pure white clouds that resembled marshmallows did not return her stare of envy. Her back ramrod straight as she heard the voice of one of her friends approaching. _'Ugh how did they find me this time?'_ She questioned to no one in particular. "SAKURAAAA!" echoed across the clearing, discharged from the mouth of one certain blonde Hyperactive Knuckleheaded ninja; A very loud blonde ninja in particular.

Rolling her eyes as hard as she could for probably the thousandth time that day, Sakura accepted her loud fate and resigned herself to releasing the hold she had on her chakra. Sitting and waiting was the hardest part, wanting to run knowing who was with Naruto was very tempting. Kakashi. She immediately recognized his powerful chakra demanding attention wherever he went; Unless he had it concealed. It irked her and caused unease deep inside her every time she was around her former teacher. Not because he could easily kill her without even blinking, or because he was so skilled in multiple ninja arts and had years of knowledge that made her extremely jealous.

No, what caused the 18 year old jonin medic nin trouble was his miraculous ability to actually get a reaction from her. Just by looking at her with his calculating stare, then when she thought she would crumble from frustration and certainty that he was reading her mind and precious, private thoughts...He would just give her that damn eye crinkle which was his signature sign that he was smiling. She knew better; She'd spent years now on a team with her former teacher, watching him. Watching his graceful dance of death with skill and precision only acquired after years of deadly work; Work only a deadly ninja could complete successfully year after year, mission after mission and come out alive every time; Barely.

Usually Sakura could just brush anyone off, she'd grown strong and everyone knew it. No one in their right mind would dare push her buttons; Except those close to her. She found herself wondering if Kakashi was a real man, acting on impulses in one way or another, like all the men she knew. Did he have a life outside his perverted Icha Icha books? _'Maybe he's gay or asexual...CHA! that's why he doesn't stare us down in lust!' _came the voice of inner Sakura. "GAHH why do I have such thoughts?!" she hissed to herself, thinking no one would hear and forgetting a certain someone's sharp ears, better than even Kiba's, being able to pick up even the most barely audible sounds. "Ahh Sakura, I see you're having trouble with your thoughts, care to share with us? Maybe we can help" and there it was. That smooth baritone voice, dancing around her and into her ears like an expertly executed wind or water jutsu. She shivered from some unknown source, it was imperceptible to the ever oblivious Naruto but when she slid her eyes to the right she instantly knew the great Copy nin had caught her slight display. _'FUUUDGE SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THIS MORTIFICATION!'_ she inwardly screamed, knowing he was observing everything in his immediate vicinity; Ever perceptive, ever vigilant, guard never down and at this moment he was paying attention to her actions and reactions to him.

"HEY SAKURA!" Chirped an ever cheery Naruto, "Kakashi-Sensei taught me a new jutsu, WANNA SEE?" The last part accentuated by his rising voice. Clapping a hand over Naruto's mouth, Sakura replied in a calm tone, making sure to keep in mind that the blonde nin was only excited and she shouldn't go too hard on him. "Sure Naruto...as long as You. Lower. Your. Voice." The last words came out harder than she anticipated "I dont want to go deaf anytime soon" slipped from her mouth as an after thought just to make sure she didn't sound too harsh. Seeing him settle down and start to gather some chakra was the only warning given before he rushed at her yelling "SECRET JUTSU: ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PLEASURE!" As soon as those words left his mouth, her eyes grew as wide as saucers and her only thought before he struck her with the jutsu was _"WHAT? PLEASURE? KAKASHI YOU B-"_ But her thought was cut short as Naruto's hand, slightly charged with too much chakra, landed on her backside and sent her flying in the air 10 ft. before she came back down. Making sure to land on her feet charged with chakra to make sure she would be steady landing on the ground, she cut her eyes straight to Naruto who was jumping around stuttering and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "AH..AHA..S-S-SAKURA I DIDN'T MEAN TO P-P-" Was all he managed before a chakra charged fist was thrown into his jaw "KYAAAA" The angry kunoichi let out as she delivered her mean right hook which sent her poor friend hurdling back 20 ft. and crashing into an old tree, snapping it in half and causing it to fall over on his head, ensuring the now out cold knucklehead would surely be laying there for a good while.

"Not. So. Fast. Kakashi Hatake" Hissed the angry kunoichi overflowing with fury at just being felt up by her teammate and the audacity of her other teammate for having the balls to teach that dirty trick to Naruto so he would get his butt kicked by Sakura. In turn causing quite the entertainment for said copy nin who was halted in his tracks by the pinkette who whipped around to stop him from making his successful getaway. "Now now Sakura, you wouldn't lay a hand on your poor old sensei would you?" He choked out sheepishly as he began backing away again. "Oh no Kakashi...im not going to lay a hand on you" she hissed out in a way that was sickly saccharine. "I wouldn't lay a hand on you...BUT MY FIST IS A DIFFERENT MATTER YOU PERVERT!" She shrieked, knowing it would hurt his oh so sensitive ears. Taking a sick pleasure in his cringe and his wincing features that were visible above the edge of the mask he always wore. She moved as fast as lightning, imitating her teammate as she went, yelling "SECRET JUTSU: ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PLEASURE" and as soon as it was out of her mouth her smile grew, taking in Kakashi's eyes as they widened with realization. "SMAAAAAACK" was what resounded in the vicinity and surrounding forest, causing birds to take flight and the unconscious Naruto to twitch; Presumably in pain and sympathy for his silver haired teammate having to endure Sakura's hellish wrath, even though he was in la-la land dreaming of pink birdies with boxing gloves on repeatedly punching him and causing knots to form on his head.

"Hmpph! Mark my words " whispered a now somewhat calmer Sakura to her cowering teammate, after he landed back on the ground rubbing his now sure to be red, sore ass, making sure to pronounce each syllable in the word sensei. "I will get you back for this" she threatened in her low voice. "Now Sakura, if you pay me back that will hurt my manly pride and I will be forced to retaliate" replied a now slowly rising Kakashi. "I would let this one pass Kakashi, you know you don't want what I have to dish out" spoke a smirking Sakura, only to have her grin wiped off her face when Kakashi suddenly flickered out of her vision and within moments was behind her whispering words that made her shiver. "Now now little one, be careful and I. Mean. Careful. about the words you choose around me" Sakura could feel his body heat radiating off him and she steeled her resolve and spoke. "Sensei I think it is you who should consider what you say around me, we both know I can take you out" she let out, instantly knowing he would take it as a challenge, and Kakashi was known to accept challenges when he deemed them worthy. She could hear his deep baritone voice rumble with a chuckle "Is that a statement or a challenge?" He questioned, amusement now present in his voice. "It's whatever you want it to be, Sen-Sei" making sure to pronounce the syllables of sensei again, just for the effect. "Tsk tsk Sakura" the dangerous nin clicked his tongue at her, now moving closer towards her back, so close that she could feel his heat more than ever. "I can see I'm going to have to accept. Just to teach you a lesson" the mirth with the ending of his statement clearly detected and with one final, low statement of "I must warn you, I am very competitive" he was gone with the signature 'Poof'.  
Leaving Sakura feeling giddy with the prospect of a new challenge that was sure to present some fun to her predictable routine, "Just wait Kakashi, you'll regret using me for entertainment. It's time to return the favor" she bit out to herself while displaying a devious smirk.

With one last thought she transported away to the hospital, resuming her duties. _'CHA WE'LL SHOW HIM!, revenge shall be sweet'_ and somewhere close by a groan was emitted from a still knocked out knucklehead.


	2. The Talk

Author's Note:

I want to thank the members for reading my story, I have always read stories but never published. Reviews are appreciated, I very much appreciate constructive criticism and consider it on the same level as praise. Voicing where you think the story should turn or maybe a situation you would like to see would also be taken into consideration and i'll do my best to turn your idea into writing.

-TacitPaucity

_'Left, Right, Left, Right, Left...Just one foot after the other Sakura'_ The inner mantra continuing inside the kunoichi's head as she stared down at her moving feet. _'Come on! This always helps me think. THINK SAKURA!'_ Demanded the pinkette to herself _'What will make Kakashi squirm?'_ While contemplating this to herself she caught sight of something purple and then caught sight of long, blonde hair as its owner collided into her.

"Hey Billboard brow! Whatcha up to?" Inquired the loquacious blonde. Eyeing her for a response and patiently waiting for Sakura, Ino decided to get them some ice cream and proceeded to turn and walk a couple feet to the best stand in all of Konoha. One Vanilla and one Strawberry in hand, Ino gave the pink, frozen delight to her once rival and stated with certainty "Alright Sakura, what's up? You're in a daze and not even responding to your nickname!" Just like that, something snapped and Sakura was pulled from her thoughts, gave a quiet apology and began to explain. "Well I opened my big mouth to Kakashi because he decided to PLAY A DIRTY TRICK ON ME AND NOW I'M STUCK" finished the now flustered girl, panting from yelling half of her sentence to her friend.

"What? How are you stuck?" Inquired the blonde, and with a reply of "Well...Isortofchallengedhimtoagameo fflirtingandpranksIthink" her jaw dropped. "Wait, sorry I don't think I caught that. Could you repeat that?" Ino spoke slowly, containing her glee at what she thought she'd just heard. Preparing herself, Sakura took a long lick of her ice cream now dripping down her hand, then a deep breath in _'Ok, here goes nothing'_ she thought, hopeful of what advice would come. "I sort of challenged Kakashi to a game of pranks and while doing so, it turned into flirting. So now I think, it's a game of flirting and pranks." Deeply relieved at how calm her voice sounded but all the same worried about the contorted face Ino was making.

"OHMY THIS IS SO BAD SAKURA! IM SO PROUD, GET YOUR FLIRT ON" ranted an overzealous blonde as she went on about how flirting with an older man, an older mysterious man, was so cool and how Sakura had learned so well, along with a question of "So how are you going to play this out?! You've got to play with him Sak!" With this question and statement Sakura blanched, gone was her calm and gone was her confidence. "Ino this is a real person and I could get into REAL trouble playing a game like this! He's a grown...real...man" Man. Man. Man. A full 14 years her senior. Man. That word echoed in her mind as she took another lick of her now almost gone ice cream and suddenly inner Sakura decided to jumble her thoughts in this mess as well.

_'CHA! SHOW THAT MAN THAT WE'RE A WOMAN AND MAKE HIM EAT HIS WORDS, CHA!'_ roared inner Sakura, of course not helping the situation. Shaking her head to quiet down her inner and now time to silence the outer loudmouth, Sakura opened her mouth to speak, signaling it was time for Ino to shut it. Needless to say Ino didn't take the hint, so Sakura continued with a simple lick of her sweet, sticky confection and a question consisting of "So Ino-Pig, if I were to play along in this challenge...what would I have to do?" *Pause* "Before you answer...what would I have to do to...you know.." Sakura paused, head heavy with thoughts and hesitation before she continued speaking, not sure if doing so was right. "What would I have to do to...make Kakashi realize I'm a woman and make him squirm?" Releasing a breath with her questions asked, she looked up to a widely grinning Ino, an ear to ear grin, a grin so wide no good could come of it.

"WELL BILLBOARD BROW YOU CAME TO THE RIGHT PERSON!" cried the ecstatic girl as she grabbed a hold of Sakura's arm and dragged her along the Konoha street, continuing to speak as she kept her brisk pace. "First thing to do is make a plan! How else are we going to do this right, ya know?" Still beaming with her thoughts swirling, she didn't say anything else as Sakura followed behind her, still slightly apprehensive but giddy at the same time. _'Maybe with Ino's help i'll be able to feel confident, maybe even more than before Sasuke left'_ she pondered as both girls made their way to Sakura's apartment. Sticky hands, swirling thoughts and growing excitement accompanying them.


End file.
